pisarkifandomcom-20200213-history
Alicja Iwańska
(1918-1996 r.) pisarka ((wielko)polska) i naukowczyni Przemierzać świat można na różne sposoby. Wszystko zależy od chęci i możliwości podróżniczki/podróżnika. Nie inaczej jest w przypadku podróży literackich, wyznaczanych osobistą lekturą, biograficznym odczytaniem czy pewną krytyczną koniecznością wpisania lub niewpisania autora/autorki do kanonu. A już najciekawiej jest wtedy, gdy osoba, którą się czyta i o której się pisze, to włóczykij taki w domyśle i na serio. Panie i panowie, oto parę (setek) linijek. Linijka to przedmiot tylko z pozoru mały i nieważny, zupełnie nieprzydatny w podróżach. Otóż linijka może się przydać nawet wtedy, gdy nic innego lub coś totalnie innego mogłoby ją zastąpić. Jest przede wszystkim wieloznaczna i do różnych rzeczy się przydaje: dlatego ją wybrałam. Na mapie w atlasie, który sobie przeglądam, sprawdzam długości na świecie. Lublin – Poznań, Poznań – Warszawa, wychodzę poza granice kraju: Warszawa – Bruksela, Poznań – Paryż, a także Jelenia Góra – Nowy Jork, a nawet – wyobraźcie sobie – Poznań-Meksyk i Meksyk-Londyn. W kręgu europejskim wystarcza jedna linijka – tak do 15 cm wszędzie jest. Ameryka Północna i Południowa są na lewym krańcu mapy: tu potrzeba dwóch linijek; to przecież zupełnie inne kontynenty, tak dalekie, nigdy tam nie byłam. Ale była tam wszędzie Alicja Iwańska. To o niej opowiadam, o tej wędrowniczce, nomadce, żeńskiej włóczykijce. Czy i ona bawiła się kiedyś jak ja teraz, odmierzając kilometry i centymetry w książce, która jest zbiorem map? Nie wiem. Wiem tylko tyle o Iwańskiej, co zdołałam przeczytać i, ewentualnie, co mogę sobie wyobrazić, znając pokrótce jej (chociażby) obraz psychologiczny i światopogląd. Alicja Iwańska była osobą, piszę to całkiem swobodnie, nieprzeciętną. Odmienną od wielu jej rówieśnic z Wielkopolski z różnych względów. Ta indywidualność, oryginalność nie była wynikiem geniuszu, który zresztą trudno zbadać i którego trudno dociec, ale sumą doświadczeń i wiedzy, które całe życie Iwańska gromadziła. Gromadzenie to odbywało się poprzez wychowanie w domu rodzinnym, edukację szkolną i uniwersytecką, spotkania z rozmaitymi ludźmi i wydarzeniami, a także - przez prywatne lektury, bo literatura była od zawsze czymś szczególnym dla tej pisarki (i naukowczyni). Miała matkę-poetkę, Stanisławę Iwańską [m.in. tomik Pocałunki i śnieg, Poznań 1920 r.]. W domu rodzinnym, w dworku w wielkopolskim Mikorzynie, nie brakowało nigdy tomików poetyckich, współczesnych powieści polskich i francuskich, a także gazet i czasopism. W rodzinie i w kręgu przyjaciół i znajomych było wielu literatów i wiele literatek: tych znanych, pozostających w historii literatury, jak Zofia Kossak, Marie Jehanne-Wielopolska, Jadwiga Żylińska, Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz czy Bolesław Leśmian, jak i tych dzisiaj już nieznanych, tworzących literaturę tak po prostu – z potrzeby serca, z twórczej refleksji. Babcia Alicji Iwańskiej tworzyła poezję, dziadek i wujek pisali swoje autobiografie, ojciec prowadził dziennik. Ala Iwańska, już będąc małą dziewczynką, była przekonana o swej drodze w życiu dorosłym: to droga literatury, związanej czy to z poezją, czy – jak mawiała – z „dziennikarstwem międzynarodowym”. Literackość to rodzinna scheda, co jest nie tylko przywilejem, ale także obowiązkiem. Tak zdawała się pojmować to Ala Iwańska, mająca nieustannie potrzebę pisania. Wpisując się zatem w tradycję rodzinną, chcąc ją przedłużyć, również stworzyła autobiografię (książka-pamiętnik pt. Potyczki i przymierza), zaznaczając w niej już na początku o nadziei pokładanej w bratankach i bratanicach, że może któreś z nich pociągnie dalej ten piękny literacki balast rodowy. To właśnie autobiografia, wydana po raz pierwszy w Polsce w 1993 roku, zatytułowana Potyczki i przymierza, jest tomem zbierającym życiowe doświadczenia Iwańskiej, obrazki i scenki z dzieciństwa tj. z czasów dwudziestolecia międzywojennego. To od autobiografii zaczęłam czytanie Alicji Iwańskiej. Na autobiografii Alicja Iwańska – skończyła (swoje literackie działania). Pisanie o życiu wyznacza(ło) więc jakoś bieg jej literackiej drogi (o czym przekonać się można, zaglądając do wstępów wielu jej książek, które są do siebie podobne): Podobnie, jak we wszystkim, co piszę, w powieści tej wątki autobiograficzne przemieszane są z własnymi obserwacjami i opowiadaniami innych oraz z elementami wymyślonymi, fikcyjnymi, nieprawdziwymi, ale – mam nadzieję – wiarygodnymi. Żadna z przedstawionych w tej powieści (z narratorką włącznie) nie jest postacią z życia. Narratorka, jak i reszta osób występujących w powieści, jest postacią fikcyjną. Alicja Iwańska była w pewien sposób wielkopolanką. Urodziła się w szpitalu w Lublinie w maju 1918 roku, mieszkała nieopodal wraz z rodzicami w zamku w Gardzienicach – do drugiego roku życia. Rodzice, zanim przyszła na świat, zamieszkiwali stolicę – tętniącą kulturalnym życiem Warszawę, pozostającą pod wpływami Prus. Rok 1918 to wyzwolenie polityczne dla ziem polskich. Data urodzenia może być więc symboliczna: oto rodzi się nowa obywatelka kraju, która będzie budować nowoczesne państwo i społeczeństwo. W 1920 roku rodzina Iwańskich przenosi się do Wielkopolski, do Mikorzyna w powiecie ostrzeszowskim, który wówczas znajdował się zaledwie 7 km od granicy z Niemcami. To tu, w – jak głosił niemiecki napis na bramie – dworze rycerskim Mikorzyn, spędziła swoje dzieciństwo. Ta okolica i jej rodzina wraz z przyjaciółmi stworzyły Alicję, osobę niezwykłą, choć być może nieszczególnie wyróżniającą się spośród innych ówczesnych panienek. Beztroska i dostatnie, spokojne życie pozwoliły małej Ali dojrzewać swobodnie. Rozległe pola i lasy mikorzyńskie, miła atmosfera rodzinna były rajem dla małej dziewczynki. Uwielbiała przyrodę konna, ulubiona książka – o zwierzętach, spacery wśród pól i lasów. Wpajano jej być może najważniejszą zasadę: wolność; wpajanie to było takie bezwiedne, nie zaś umoralniające. Otwarcie kulturalne, religijne, myślowe owocowało w czasach dzieciństwa i później, w dorosłości. To otwarcie, pełne empatii i zrozumienia dla wszystkich i wszystkiego, jest niezwykłym wyróżnikiem Ali(cji) Iwańskiej. Gdy w katolickiej szkole (podstawowej – w Poznaniu) potępiano koleżankę-protestantkę, Ala się z nią zaprzyjaźniła. Gdy w późnych latach 30. bojkotowano na Uniwersytecie Warszawskich Żydów, Alicja się temu sprzeciwiała: emocjonalnie i pragmatycznie, np. zrywając porozwieszane na drzwiach listy nazwisk Żydów i Żydówek. W wojnę weszła jako studentka: wróciła z Francji, w której pisała pracę magisterską w zacisznym domu, wracała z Belgii, w której studiowała przez rok. Gdy się czyta jej autobiografię bądź Wojenne odcinki czy Niezdemobilizowanych, pojawia się jakieś bolesne zacięcie: ja wiem, co będzie dalej podczas wojny, ona tej wiedzy – rzecz oczywista – nie miała. Taki mój naiwny strach, którego nie mogę usprawiedliwić. Przejmuję się tym bardziej, gdy czytam Wojenne odcinki – zbiór krótkich tekstów, urywków, listów Jana Gralewskiego i Alicji Iwańskiej, młodej pary małżeńskiej, zakochanych ludzi, którym po drodze (a może właściwie: na drodze?) przydarzyła się jakaś bezsensowna wojna. Miniatury te mają różną długość: są bowiem zapiskami codziennymi, refleksjami, błyskami myśli. Czasem parę zdań, czasem półtorej strony opisu. Jest w tych fragmentach z ich życia, a właściwie przecież – z ich osobnego życia, bo byli rozłączeni, ładna świeżość spojrzenia. To jest rzeczywistość doświadczana jednocześnie i wojną, i miłością. Jakaś przedziwna siła w tym tkwi, tak to odczytuję, która daje nadzieję, jest niebywale jak na tamten czas świetlista. Są takie fragmenty – zadbane stylistycznie, błyskotliwe, niesamowite – nad którymi pochylam się z półotwartymi ustami: już cieszę się na to przeżywanie młodzieńczej miłości, a wciąż jeszcze trwam w zadziwieniu, że to wtedy, że pomimo, nie znajdując słów. Te fragmenty wystarczą. Intymistyka i korespondencja miłosna – dobrze się czyta, niedobrze, że się wie, jaki koniec tej miłości. J.G. zginął na Gibraltarze, a A.I. zginęła jakoś w tej miłości i wojennej zawierusze. Uczestniczyła w powstaniu warszawskim. Napisała o tym tom wspomnieniowy, będący kroniką, reportażami – to zbiór sylwetek jej walczących koleżanek z Armii Krajowej: Kobiety z firmy. Sylwetki pięciu kobiet z AK pracujących w wywiadzie i kontrwywiadzie. Co ciekawe, Iwańska wybrała kobiety, koleżanki, nie zaś – jak to standardowo dałoby się napisać i pomyśleć – dzielnych wojaków-mężczyzn. Ona bowiem, tak mi się wydaje, miała wielką ambicję iść swoją drogą, drogą wysoce etyczną, równościową, pełną zrozumienia i tolerancji dla każdej istoty (nie tylko dla ludzi). Można więc przebyć wojnę i dalej żyć? W 1945 roku, po zakończeniu wojny, dwudziestosiedmioletnia Alicja Iwańska, przyjechała do Poznania. Tu spędziła rok. Znała więc Poznań pograniczny: ten przedwojenny, szkolny i ten powojenny, z życiowym zmaganiem się. Miejskość, mimo że doświadczana w ciągu dekady, diametralnie się zmieniała. Nastroje inne, ludzie inni, przestrzeń inna. I Alicja Iwańska inna: pełna przeżyć najróżniejszych, jakby z całym życiem za sobą, z wieloma nowymi, przemyślanymi poglądami. Ala Iwańska źle czuła się w Poznaniu – dlaczego? Było dla niej intelektualnie zaściankowe, zbyt nacjonalistyczne, wykluczające różne grupy religijne, społeczne, pełne restrykcyjności, bez tej – tak uwielbianej przez nią – swobody myślenia, wyzwolonej wyobraźni. Dla dziewczynki, wychowanej w domu otwartym (światopoglądowo, kulturowo) i miłym, wyraźnie prokatolicki, wykluczający Poznań nie mógł odpowiadać. Zazwyczaj trafiała na stancje szare, smutne, niepozwalające na przeżywanie siebie, przeżywanie rzeczywistości tak otwarcie, jakby tego Ala Iwańska pragnęła. Zatrzymała się tutaj tuż po wojnie, na rok. Zdarzyło się, że była kierowniczką literacką „Głosu Wielkopolskiego”. Śledzona przez (pro)radzieckich szpiegów, z nieodpowiednią – z punktu widzenia nowej władzy – przeszłością, z nazbyt wielkim wplątaniem się w historię wojenną, musiała uciekać ze stolicy Wielkopolski. Wyjechała do rodziców, którzy zamieszkali (czy raczej: zamieszkać musieli) w Jeleniej Górze. Nie została w Polsce dłużej – nie dlatego, że nie chciała, lecz z tego powodu, że nie mogła. I, jak się miało okazać – wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkich – nigdy już tu nie wróciła przed 1989 rokiem. Dopiero upadek systemu totalitarnego umożliwił przyjazd, tak późny, właściwie – spóźniony, do kraju dzieciństwa i młodości, do kraju jej języka i jej kultury, z którego nigdy się nie wydziedziczyła. Była krajanką tych miejsc, w których było jej dobrze, w których robiła coś ważnego (dla siebie). Polska była tym obszarem utraconym, obszarem strat różnorakich, do którego nie mogła się choćby nawet zbliżyć (chyba, że w myślach). Wyjechała w 1946 roku do USA na stypendium UNRRA (United Nations Relief and Rehabilitation Administration). Najpierw otworzyła się przed nią Ameryka Północna, później – także Południowa (z Meksykiem, który ją pokochał). Doktoryzowała się w 1957 roku, była pracowniczką naukową w stylu zupełnie jak jej życie – migracyjnym (to też przecież jakoś „amerykańskie”). Poświęciła się antropologii społecznej i socjologii, choć to filozofia i literatura były tymi, które pasjonowały ją całkowicie, ponad stan. W 1985 roku przeszła na tzw. wcześniejszą emeryturę i wyjechała ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, w których nigdy nie planowała i nie chciała osiedlić się na stałe. Jej ciągłe przemieszczanie przyniosło około 42 mieszkań. Londyn wraz z PUNO (Polski Uniwersytet na Obczyźnie) stał się tym ostatnim siedliskiem. Marzenia o Londynie, projektowane z Gralewskim podczas wojny, ziściły się po tylu latach i po tylu przemianach wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych (dojrzewanie i starzenie się, wojna, migracje, zmiany gospodarcze, ekonomiczne i społeczne). Emerytura przysłużyła się jej pracy literackiej: mogła w końcu pozwolić sobie na pisanie osobiste, nie-naukowe. Wydawano jej, rozmaite kształty przybierające, wspomnienia, z szacunkiem przyjmowane przez publiczność, omawiane również (już w latach 90.) w Polsce. Alicja Iwańska, rzecz niewątpliwa, była niezłomna w swoich działaniach, w projektowanym przez siebie pomyśle na życie, zanurzonym w filozofii i etyce. Nieugięta pod żadnym systemem polityczno-społecznym, potrafiła zawsze być krytyczna wobec zastanej rzeczywistości. I tak bym ją nazwała: krytyczką rzeczywistości. Niezależnie od metod, którym tę rzeczywistość krytykować miała: filozofia, socjologia, literackość, gawęda, wspomnienie – wszystko to było na usługach jej pogłębionych, przekornych, odważnych refleksji o świecie. Nie dawała łatwo wplątać się w jakiekolwiek dyskursy i systemy, w związki międzyludzkie czy organizacje społeczne. To właśnie wolność była tą wartością nadrzędną, od dziecka pieczołowicie pielęgnowaną i mocno cenioną. Tłumaczyła gdzieś, że przecież osoba pochodzi od osobny. Nie chciała i nie musiała mieć dzieci, jednego męża, cnotliwej łączności międzymałżeńskiej. Czy dziś Alicja Iwańska istnieje jakoś w Poznaniu, w tym małym dla niej miasteczku? Już tylko w bibliotekach. Ta jedna, literatura, która – jak Iwańska czuła – była jej przeznaczeniem, spadkiem i pragnieniem, zachowuje ją. Dla kogo? Po co? Trudno tu odpowiedzieć – za siebie, bo za inne osoby odpowiadać nie sposób. Czytam Iwańską w czytelni publicznej Biblioteki Raczyńskich, czytam w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej, czytam w domu dzięki wypożyczeniu książek. Tchnie od niej pasją i spokojem; mnie również się jakoś udzielają. Wrażliwość na świat i ogólne otwarcie – dają przykład i nadzieję. To wszystko trudno mierzalne. Iwańska-pracowniczka naukowa pisywała artykuły naukowe i książki. Maszyna do pisania, tłocząca litery intelektualnych rozpoznań, pokazywała kierunek swojego żelaznego liniału: od prawej do lewej, równo. Co mnie intryguje i zachwyca w niej? Chyba najbardziej ta wrażliwość (społeczna, kulturowa) wciąż pogłębiana. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie otwartość emocjonalna i intelektualna pozwalały dostrzegać i analizować kobiecość własną, kobiecość koleżanek z teraz i z kiedyś, kobiecość różnych kobiet świata, kobiecość konstruowaną w różnych kontekstach: historycznych XIX, międzywojnie, wojna, czas nowego socjalizmu, XX wiek, kulturowych zróżnicowana, Stany Zjednoczone, Kanada, Meksyk, Londyn. Alicja Iwańska dostrzegała płeć, dokładniej – naznaczenie płcią. Ta, która była społeczna, która była socjolożką, wyczulała się na ludzi i ich sprawy: chciała być, tak sobie myślę, możliwie empatyczna i jak najmniej wykluczająca. Chciała rozumieć. Przenikanie do istoty rzeczy – ale jak to zmierzyć? Mierz siły na zamiary, nie zamiar podług sił. To Mickiewicz, ale Iwańska też. Czytająca pod ławką na lekcji tomiki awangardystów, kochająca Gralewskiego, jeżdżąca na koniu, nie rozumiejąca obojętności mieszkańców Warszawy na tamtejsze żydowskie getto. I zawsze jakoś niesamowicie i odważnie przytomna: nie dająca się zwieść ideologiom, łatwym obietnicom, mitom. Dostrzegająca – pewnie jako ta z zewnątrz, przybyszka – amerykańską obłudę dotyczącą kobiet na uniwersytetach, które nie znają pojęcia nikt go nie zna „szklany sufit” i nie czują go. Potrafiąca się rozprawić z Ameryką, w której żyje: w książce Baśń amerykańska. Ale, co niezwykle ważne, potrafiąca odważnie patrzeć w oczy imperializmowi amerykańskiemu. Dla niej Stany Zjednoczone z białymi ludźmi to kraj najeźdźcy. Ona doskonale wiedziała i wciąż ją to nurtowało, że tak mało w USA śladów rdzennych mieszkańców czyli Indian, że tych autochtonów się unicestwiło. Wszak, że przypomnę, w Stanach Zjednoczonych jest Muzeum Holocaustu (o Zagładzie Żydów), ale Muzeum Zagłady Indian – nie ma. Linijki są takie wieloznaczne. Tyle ich było w życiu Alicji Iwańskiej. Były linijki poetyckie, mniej i bardziej udane, były linijki eseizujące i estetyzujące. Były też linijki powieściowe, układające się w tok akcji. I były linijki pełne wspomnień najróżniejszych, od których nie było ucieczki, które były powodem tworzenia. I w ogóle linijka brzmi tak zwyczajnie, nie to, co „linia życia”, u kresu której powinien pojawić się monumentalny pomnik z marmuru. W ‘linijce’ jest jakieś ocalenie zwyczajności niezwykłej, codzienności przeżywanej z pewną pokorą wobec życia i z wyobraźnią. Że niby coś najzwyklejszego, ale w istocie – coś ciekawego, przygodowego. Jak całe jej, Iwańskiej, życie. Możemy więc sobie opowiedzieć o Alicji Iwańskiej, wyłuskując dokładne daty różnych zdarzeń z jej życia: od wyraźnego początku i dalej, dalej aż do końca. A możemy też tę podziałkę czasową, centymetrową mieć przed oczami i widzieć po swojemu: wyjmując pewne fragmenty, wydarzenia, pasje i uczucia. Bo i tak nie opowie się, nie streści, nie zrozumie życia Alicji Iwańskiej, nomadki, migrantki, kobiety. 13 cm na 7 cm. Równy rytm milimetrów między kreskami, wyznaczany długością i szerokością wielu jej książek. I chyba równy rytm jej włóczykijowego życia. Nie chcę mierzyć jej zasług czy zdolności literackich; nie o to tu chodzi. Zmierzam raczej do celu, który nie skupia się w jednym punkcie, bo jest rozproszony: pomyśleć o Poznaniu i kobietach, które czuły i czują się tu obco. O poznańskiej obcości lub o poznańskim wyobcowywaniu. A więc to wszystko zmierza ku refleksji? A więc jutro znów coś przeczytam i odkurzę: kolejną książkę, kolejną pisarkę? Przecierając czasem ręką kurz na okładce książki. Przede wszystkim jednak: przecierając oczy. Z zadziwienia. BIBLIOGRAFIA: teksty Alicji Iwańskiej: Alicja Iwańska, Wielokąty, Wydaw. F. Hoesicka, Warszawa 1938. poetycki Alicja Iwańska, Świat przetłumaczony, Instytut Literacki, Paryż 1968. Alicja Iwańska, Purgatory and utopia. A Mazahua Indian village of Mexico, Wydaw. Schenkman Publishing Company, Cambridge 1971. Alicja Iwańska, Karnawały, Oficyna Poetów i Malarzy, Londyn 1980. powieść Alicja Iwańska, Exiled governments. Spanish and Polish. An essay in political sociology, Wydaw. Schenkman Publishing Company, Cambridge 1981. Alicja Iwańska, Jan Gralewski, Wojenne odcinki. Warszawa 1940-1943, Oficyna Poetów i Malarzy, Londyn 1982. gatunkowa Alicja Iwańska, Ucieczki, Wydaw. Polska Fundacja Kulturalna, Londyn 1983. powieść Alicja Iwańska, Niezdemobilizowani (Poznań – Warszawa 1945-1946), Wydaw. Polska Fundacja Kulturalna, Londyn 1988. powieść Alicja Iwańska, Baśń amerykańska, Wydaw. Aneks, Londyn 1988. Fale emigracji polskiej. Zbiór prac przygotowanych w związku z Sympozjum odbytym w Londynie w dniu 24-go lutego, 1990, pod red. Alicji Iwańskiej, S. Zeszyty Naukowe: Polski Uniwersytet na Obczyźnie. Nowa Seria, nr 3, Wydaw. Polski Uniwersytet na Obczyźnie, Londyn 1990. Alicja Iwańska, Redefinicje, Wydaw. PUNO, Londyn 1992. Alicja Iwańska, Właśnie tu! Rzecz o dziewiętnastowiecznym Jean Marie Guyau i dwudziestowiecznej sobie samej, Wydaw. Polska Fundacja Kulturalna, Londyn 1992. Alicja Iwańska, Potyczki i przymierza. Pamiętnik 1918-1985, Wydaw. Gebethner i Ska, Warszawa 1993. pamiętnik Alicja Iwańska, Kobiety z firmy. Sylwetki pięciu kobiet z AK pracujących w wywiadzie i kontrwywiadzie, Wydaw. Polska Fundacja Kulturalna, Londyn 1995. Alicja Iwańska, Tylko trzynaście, Oficyna Poetów i Malarzy, Londyn 1996. opowiadania Alicja Iwańska, Polish intelligentsia in Nazi concentration camps and American exile. A study of values in crisis situations, Wydaw. The Edwin Mellen Press, Lewiston 1998. ciąg dalszy nastąpi (oprac. Zuzanna Kołupajło) Iwańska Alicja